Savior
by Rouge the Batgirl
Summary: Oneshot. Amy Rose's 16th birthday has finally arrived, and she wishes a special wish before a tragic accident. Sonic's got to choose between saving Amy, or running from his fear of water. Will Shadow be Amy's new savior?


**AN: One word: Shadamy.**

**Now enjoy! XD**

**And yes, some of my OCs are in here. Don't hate on them…**

**:3 Enjoy the story!**

**. . .**

It was her 16th birthday.

She knew her friends were throwing a party, but not as big as she imagined. It was at her house, where they had added an outdoor pool and a disco floor.

Amy Rose walked home from working at the bakery, excitement lighting up her jade green eyes. _It's my birthday today! I hope I get to see everyone today for my party!_

A dark cloud formed over Amy's excitement, and she frowned slightly. "I wonder if Sonic is coming," She wondered out loud, the wind stirring her back length long quills and waving them around.

The wind blew more forcefully, as though it was calling her to her home. Or…was it something – or some_one_ – else?

Amy shivered, looking around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called, looking around. A figure emerged from an alley, and the pink hedgehog gasped. Flicking her wrist, Amy summoned her famous Piko-Piko Hammer and glared at the figure.

The figure chuckled. "Come on Rose, you really don't want to hurt me before your own birthday party, right?" Amy stared at him, before yelling, "Shadow!"

Shadow the Hedgehog stood still as Amy ran to him and glomped him, hugging him from around the waist. "Oh, Shadow! I've missed you so much!" She squealed. Suddenly worried, Amy looked up at the ebony hedgehog.

"You're coming to my party, right?" She asked anxiously. Shadow chuckled and ruffled her quills. "Of course, Rose! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Amy smiled at him, glad that he was coming. "Well, let's get going! Don't want the birthday girl to miss her presents and cake, do we?" Shadow joked.

"Do you have your motorcycle with you? I wanna ride on it to my house." Amy blushed, her cheeks going a light pink. Shadow smirked at her, tossing Amy a helmet. "Whaddya think? Of course I've got my motorbike with me!"

Giggling as Shadow scooped her up, Amy smiled with glee as Shadow ran down the streets to where he had parked the bike. Placing her on the back, he started up his motorcycle.

Realizing she would fall off without holding onto something, Amy reached forward and hugged Shadow around the waist. The ebony hedgehog slightly stiffened before relaxing, feeling Amy's presence comforting.

They blew through the streets, Amy's cream colored house approaching. Shadow remembered when 'Rose' had gotten sick of all the pink and recolored the house to a creamish color.

Amy got off Shadow's motorcycle and stretched, excited to be home. Shadow turned the engine off and followed the pink hedgehog to her front door. Amy pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

_Why is everything so dark? _Amy wondered, reaching for the light. Finding the light switch, she flicked it on and screamed.

Nearly every one of her friends was hiding in the room, grins on their faces. "Surprise, Amy!" They shouted, cheering. Tails and Cream emerged from behind her couch, while Rouge and Knuckles came from the kitchen.

Amy had jumped into Shadow's arms, which had surprised the ebony hedgehog. _She's so warm. It's like I'm holding a furnace with a heart…a loving, caring heart…_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Shadow mentally growled, _Sonic loves her. She'll never love anyone like me…_

Blushing greatly, Amy climbed down from Shadow's arms. "Sorry, Shadow!" She apologized, rubbing her arm. "I guess I got scared and panicked…" Shadow faintly smiled, making Amy smile back.

Rouge embraced her friend in a huge hug. "Happy 16th birthday, Amy!" She squealed, hugging her. Knuckles stood behind the white bat with a huge smile on his face, violet eyes glowing.

Amy giggled, putting a hand to her heart. "You all scared the rings out of me! Anyways, where's Sonic?" She looked around, still worried that her blue hero wouldn't come.

Shadow gave a sigh and looked away, spotting a blue blur in the distance. _Speak of the devil._ A growl emerged from Shadow's throat, and he turned back to Amy.

The pink hedgehog was still smiling as her friends wished her a happy birthday. Manic and Sonia the Hedgehogs had arrived from Mobodoon to visit Sonic, and were excited and happy to hear they had come in just in time for Amy's birthday.

Manic had dragged along his girlfriend Violet, who in turn brought her brother Sage. Sage's 'biggest fan', Cosette the Fox, had followed Sage. The crazy fox's cousin, Mist the Wolf, had gone to take care of Cosette to make sure she didn't do anything dumb.

Violet walked in, her waist length lavender hair flowing behind her. The three spikes on her forehead were the usual lavender, except that the tips were a bright green. Some of her bangs that fell were a sky blue color, but the rest were the same.

Sage walked in after his sister, his pale blue quills sticking backwards like Sonic's. The yellow streaks on them proved to Amy that it wasn't her blue hero, and his pale brown eyes shone.

Cosette bounced in after Sage, squealing about how much she loved him. Knowing Cosette, Amy knew that her hair and tail would be dyed a different color. The fox's hair was now a deep ocean blue, with her tail dark pink and a brownish tip on it. Her spikes and bangs were sky blue also.

Mist sighed, looking annoyed as her cousin rambled on about Sage. The wolf's black hair had stayed the same, but her spikes were tipped blood red this time. Some of her bangs were blue.

Manic scooped up his girlfriend, who squealed at him. "Manic! Lemme go!" Violet begged. Manic laughed and spun Violet around, who whacked his back.

Sonia grinned as Manic gave the lavender hedgehog a piggyback ride. "He's really in love with her," Amy commented, watching the couple laugh together. The magenta hedgehog nodded, still watching her brother. "Yeah. Manic goes crazy when he doesn't get to see Violet."

Someone knocked at the door, and Amy sprung to her feet to answer it. Yanking it open, she gasped at the sight of cobalt blue quills. "Hey, Amy." Sonic the Hedgehog smiled at her.

Amy caught her breath and stared at Sonic's emerald green eyes. "H-Hey, Sonic," She stuttered, feeling excited at the presence of Sonic.

Shadow glared at the cobalt hedgehog, then walked away to Amy's backyard. Sonic snorted at the ebony one, and hooked arms with the pink hedgehog. "C'mon Amy, now that I'm here the party can start!" He winked at her.

Amy giggled and headed to her kitchen, spotting lots of desserts. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her friends. Rouge was laughing at her expression. "Are these the desserts that went missing from my bakery?" Amy inquired.

Knuckles grinned. "Yep. We knew you have _really _good food, so we just took some and pretended we bought it." The pink hedgehog sighed and shook her head laughingly.

"Well, thanks guys! I'm glad you find my food enjoyable." Amy smiled at the red echidna. The two fist bumped as Cosette walked to the kitchen. Watching her go, Mist looked at Amy. "Is there any sugar in there?" She asked, alarmed.

Cream answered for the scared wolf. "Yes…?" The cream rabbit blinked. Mist shrieked and ran to the kitchen. "COSETTE! DON'T EAT ANYTHING!"

Everyone watched the wolf run off and they shrugged. Blaze walked in from the backyard and held up a present. "Are we going to sing happy birthday?" She asked. Rouge and Cream cheered as Knuckles cracked his knuckles. **(AN: Lol, weird sentence. xD)**

Sonic nodded as he picked up Amy bridal style and ran to her backyard. The pink hedgehog sighed as she felt slight wind through her quills, and she hugged Sonic's neck. The azure blue hedgehog set Amy down at a table with a huge cake on it.

The cake was part red velvet, chocolate, and vanilla. It had been made by Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Violet, and Sonia. The words on it were: '_Happy 16__th__ Birthday Amy Rose!_'

Amy squealed with glee as Shadow came forward with a lighter. Flicking it on, Shadow set the candles aflame and stepped back next to Amy. Rouge led the chant for the happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Amy Rose! Happy birthday to youuuuu!" Everyone sang and cheered. The sakura hedgehog blushed and thought to herself for her wish: _I wish…that I could finally find true love with someone._

Amy blew out her candles as Sonic made a whacky face, causing Amy to nearly spit on her cake with laughter. Rouge held up a knife and cut the cake, serving everyone a piece.

Walking around her house, Amy didn't notice someone approaching her. "Happy birthday, Rose." Shadow's voice came from behind her, startling the pink hedgehog. "Oh! Shadow! I didn't see you there!" She smiled, giving the black hedgehog a hug.

Shadow smiled down at Amy. "How's your birthday going, Rose?" He asked, resting his head on top of Amy's pink quills. She laughed and nodded. "It's going good, Shadow. Thank you for being at my party!" Amy hugged him again.

The ebony hedgehog nuzzled her quills and picked her up. Amy squealed before laughing as Shadow carried her outside to where people were eating.

Sonic nearly spewed out his drink while staring at the two. _Amy and Shadow!? WHAT?! When did this happen? _Getting up, the cobalt hedgehog glared at Shadow, who returned the look with a smirk.

Shadow carried Amy to the edge of her giant pool. Amy gasped and grabbed Shadow's neck. "Shadow the Hedgehog! Don't you DARE think of throwing me in there!" She yelled.

He smirked before replying, "I can't keep a promise!" Shadow hurled her in, laughing as Amy splashed into the pool. Doubled over in laughter, he didn't notice when Amy swam up and yanked his ankle. Shadow yelled as he toppled into the pool with the sakura hedgehog.

Knuckles slapped his knee from cackling too hard, while Rouge held a video camera. Manic stared at the two before grabbing Violet. Silver had done the same to Blaze, who immediately gasped.

The cat and the hedgehog begged their boyfriends not to, but their pleas went unheard. Two more splashes were heard as Violet and Blaze were also thrown in.

Knuckles turned to Rouge, but she had already flown upwards with the camera. "Don't even think about it, Knucklehead!" She laughed, grinning at the red echidna.

Shadow pulled himself out of the pool, his quills and fur dripping wet. Amy still floated in the pool behind him, and Shadow held out his hand. Smiling at the ebony hedgehog, Amy was just about to take his hand when a splash caused her to fall backwards.

Sonic had jumped in, surprising everyone. _Didn't Sonic have a fear of water? _Manic asked himself, confused at his brother. The impact had caused Amy to sink underwater, shocked at Sonic. Her muscles twitched and Amy gasped underwater, struggling to reach the surface.

Her already soaking wet clothes weighed her down as Amy sunk to the bottom, bubbles floating around the sakura hedgehog. Staring at the surface of the pool, Amy felt her eyelids grow heavy.

_Shadow…Sonic…_

Amy felt the air in her lungs run out, and she faded to blackness.

…

Everyone was panicking as Amy vanished beneath the surface. "AMY!" Rouge screamed, flying down to the water. She hovered above it, biting her lip. Shadow was in pure shock as Sonic stood next to him, fear lighting up his green eyes.

"Sonic! You have to save Amy!" Tails shouted, flying next to Rouge. Sonic kept staring at the pool, his fear of water returning to him. _My fear, or the girl I love?_

He felt his heart cracking as Sonic couldn't decide. _I have to choose…_

A splash scared Sonic, and he jumped backwards. Shadow had leaped in, swimming after Amy. Everyone stared in disappointment at Sonic, who turned away in shame.

"I can't believe you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonia shouted at him. "You keep saying to us how much you're in love with Amy, and then you can't even save her life?! What's wrong with you?"

Sonic put his head between his hands and cried quietly. _I'm so sorry, Amy…_

…

"_AMY!_"

The tunnel of light was growing dim, and Amy reached out for it. "Wait! Don't go!" She called.

"_AMY! COME BACK TO ME!_"

Turning around, Amy stared at a figure approaching her. "Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head. The figure smiled at her and took Amy's hand. "Go back to him, Amy. He loves you and doesn't want you to go."

Amy stared at the figure. "Who are you talking about?" She blinked. The figure chuckled and patted her wrist. "Go back to Shadow, my dear. Go back to him…"

The sakura hedgehog gasped as her memories flooded her, and she yelled, "SHADOW!"

"_ROSE! COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE!_"

Amy could hear sobbing, and she struggled to open her eyes.

"_Rose! Please don't do this to me! I love you!_"

Feeling her heart shatter but get put back to pieces by the black hedgehog she loved so much, Amy blinked open heavy jade eyes to stare directly into ruby red.

She coughed, hacking up water. "Shadow…?" She murmured, still staring at him. Shadow stared at his beloved Rose before bundling her into his soaking wet arms, yelling with relief.

Rouge had wrapped a towel around Shadow when he emerged with Amy from the bottom of the pool, and was scared when Amy wasn't breathing. Tails had figured that she had…passed on from lack of oxygen.

Most of the Mobians were crying. Cream was sobbing into Tails' shoulder, and he padded the rabbit on the back. Rouge was sniffing as Knuckles held her in his arms.

Hearing Shadow yell startled all of them, and everyone looked up with a gasp. A very drowsy Amy was being carried by Shadow to them, Shadow's ruby red gaze burning bright with happiness.

"AMY!" The girls screamed, running forward to Shadow. He let Amy down, who ran to her friends. Rouge grabbed Amy's shoulders and shook her. "Don't ever do that to me again, Amy! Poor Shadow nearly passed out trying to reach you, then gave CPR for another 10 minutes!"

A red eyed Blaze and a still crying Cream approached, with a solemn Cosette and upset Mist behind them. Violet didn't come any closer, because of her power of emotions. Only Manic could contain it, and was the only one next to his girlfriend.

Amy smiled faintly before giving them all hugs. They all engulfed her in a group hug, which Amy happily returned.

Shadow and Sonic stood at the edge of the crowd, waiting patiently. Shadow had his arms crossed as usual while Sonic was shuffling his shoes, looking ashamed.

Amy finally emerged from the crowd, looking weak. Sonic immediately stepped forward with the guiltiest look on his face that Amy had ever seen on him. "Amy, I – " He faltered, shutting his emerald green eyes.

Staying silent, the pink hedgehog observed Sonic's actions before turning away. "If you can't even save me from a swimming pool, then how can I trust you on anything else?" Amy asked, closing her jade eyes.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Amy."

Amy raised a gloved hand. "Save it, Sonic. I don't want to hear it."

Her clothes still dripping wet, she turned back to her house. "This 16th birthday just got screwed up," Amy muttered, attempting to untangle her pink quills. Feeling warm hands wrap around her waist, Amy squeaked before realizing it was Shadow.

He smirked as he picked Amy up, walking her upstairs. Everything was silent until Amy stated, "You said you loved me."

Shadow stared at her before remembering his past words.

"_Rose! Please don't do this to me! I love you!"_

Shadow smiled faintly at the memory. "Indeed I did. It's true, Rose. I really am in love with you." Amy smiled, her jade green eyes lighting up with joy.

"Oh Shadow, I love you too." Shadow smiled with pride before picking her and swinging Amy around. "You saved my life, Shadow. I need to repay you for that."

Thinking of a witty response, Shadow replied, "You can pay your debt now." Confused, Amy opened her mouth but gasped when Shadow put his mouth over hers.

It was…amazing. Passionate. Incredible. Words failed Amy Rose as she kissed back, feeling a flood of emotions whisk through her. She wrapped her hands around Shadow's neck as they kissed.

They pulled apart from lack of air, smiling at each other. Amy's cheeks were the same color as her quills, and Shadow was blushing faintly.

Heading outside, Shadow picked Amy up bridal style and walked her down. Silver was the first one to spot them as they emerged. "Shadow! Amy! Are you two okay?" The gray hedgehog asked, his golden eyes gleaming.

Amy laughed, giving Silver a hug. "Never better, Silver. I feel great!" Shadow smirked. "Yes, _girlfriend_." He teased, wrapping his arms around Amy's waist.

Silver smiled at the two and gave them a thumbs up. "Congratulations, guys!" Amy smiled with pride as Shadow kissed her on the forehead.

Rouge squealed when they walked out. "Are you two dating?!" She asked, hope in her cyan blue eyes. Shadow answered for his girlfriend. "Yep, Rouge. Now you can be with Knuckles." The red echidna turned bright crimson, making everyone laugh.

Holding her hand, Shadow smiled down at Amy. "Ready to open some presents, Rose?" Amy nodded. "Of course, Shads! My birthday wish came true, thankfully."

Shadow smirked. "And what would that be?"

The sakura hedgehog stood on her tippy-toes to reach Shadow's eyes. "To fall in love," She whispered.

The ebony hedgehog hugged his girlfriend and kissed her. "I love you, Amy Rose." Shadow whispered in her ear.

Amy went a deep red before whispering back, "And I love you."

Neither of them noticed Rouge taking a picture. "Best. Birthday. Ever." The white bat grinned, flying away. The picture floated downwards to Shadow, who grinned and picked Amy up.

"Hey!" She squealed, laughing. "Let's go open some presents!" Shadow yelled. Both of them laughed before Shadow carried her off to the backyard for presents.

It was indeed Amy Rose's best birthday she ever had.

**. . .**

**AN: Yay! Cute little Shadamy oneshot! *Yawn* Anyways, time for me to go to bed. It's 5:45 AM. XD**

**G'nite and bye everyone! ~Wolfy**


End file.
